My Girlfriend
by PikaGirl13
Summary: After Sonya injures her Leg from being pushed down by a guy named Derek he get's Lee enraged for hurting her and after he brings her to the nurses office and gets her all healed up they have a romantic moment on the buss. R&R LeexSonya Story D


My Girlfriend

It was a typical day school when Lee was walking through the hallway spinning his yoyo like usual until he came across the same jerk wads hitting on Sonya. They gathered around her because of her looks no doubt, with her blonde hair and innocent attitude; she made the perfect target for guys with less than 0 brain cells. That made him angry.

He spun his yoyo and said to him, "I would suggest you step away from her before you get hurt." The upperclassman looked at him and laughed as he replied, "Oh yeah, what are you gonna do shrimp? Kick me to death?"

Sonya pleaded, "Just leave Derek please!" but she was shoved out of the way by Derek and landed on the floor with her knee now all bloodied up. That made Lee enraged and enticed his yoyo's all around Derek and brought him to the ground as he said, "Don't you dare ever touch her like that again!"

He made the yoyo's spin go tighter around his body until Derek finally croaked, "Fine yeah whatever just don't hurt me anymore!"

Lee released him and he ran off crying, he then walked over to Sonya to pick her up and walked her to the nurses office to get her leg bandaged up. On the way there he asked, "Does it hurt?" Sonya smiled, "A little but I'm ok."

"Geez those guys just won't stop hitting on you like that! When will they learn?"

"I know Lee, but they just don't get feelings and how to take a hint."

"They can't even spell their name right! Do you honestly think they can take a hint?"

"No I guess you're right." Sonya said as they reached the nurses office and he helped her on top of the bed, while the nursed asked, "What happened dear?" Before Sonya could say anything Lee said, "She was pushed to the ground by a guy hitting on her."

The nurse came over and examined her knee as she smiled and said, "Well it doesn't look that bad at all, I'll just bandage you up and you'll be good as new and I'll send you two back to class." Sonya sighed in relief and as the nurse went to get her bandaging she asked lee,

"Lee I want to ask you something."

"Yeah. What is it?"

"Well is there another reason why you get so angry when someone touches me or hits on me?"

Lee blushed to himself and scratched his head as he stammered, "W-well the truth is Sonya that I..." But before he could finish what he was about to say to her the nurse came back in and said, "Sorry it took a while dear but my key wouldn't unlock the darn cabinet."

Lee looked away from Sonya blushing as the nurse started to work on her knee, bandaging it up. Sonya smiled to herself because she already knew what he was about to tell her before they were interrupted but she just wanted to hear it coming from his mouth. After she was done they were sent off back to class.

After school was over and they were on the school bus, they sat together and as Lee thought he wasn't going to be asked that question again he was surprised when Sonya asked, "What were you going to say back in the nurse's office?"

He looked at her shocked but then relaxed as he said, "Do I really have to explain it to you? Sonya you should know by now that I would never let another guy hit on you. And that's because…"

He placed his hand on her shoulder s and brought her to his lips as he kissed her, Sonya's eyes widen with shock but then it turn into pleasure as she melted in his embrace. They stayed like that for a good 2 minutes and when they parted Lee smiled and finished off saying,

"It's because I Love you Sonya."

Sonya hugged him and said warmly, "I love you too Lee. And I do hope you know that I would turn down any other guy anyway because I'm YOUR girlfriend after all."

When she referred herself as his girlfriend that made him smile and blush at the same time as she linked her fingers through his and they sat together on the bus as boyfriend and girlfriend. From that day forward they would always be together.


End file.
